leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wit's End
* 15 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * 80 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without the healing part of its passive, at level one. * gold efficiency is increased to at level 18. }} Similar Items }} Notes * Wit's End's on-hit damage does not apply to structures. Strategy * is often most useful on auto-attack reliant, mixed damage dealers who deal both magic damage and physical damage, such as or , in order to deal more damage against champions with high by dealing additional magic damage. * Wit's End is also highly useful on frequent auto-attackers against champions with high magic damage, since it give its owner a good amount of magic resistance while not sacrificing an item slot solely for a defensive item. * Wit's End is viable on bruisers and tanks who rely on their auto-attacks to deal damage, such as and , as it not only increases their damage output but also bolsters their magic resistance. * From level 1 to 9, deals more on-hit damage than Wit's End. Afterwards, in order to deal the same amount of magic damage on-hit, a champion with would need AP. Old Icon Wit's End item old.png‎|Wit's End Trivia * Previously, Wit's End gave 42 on-hit magic damage and attack speed. Considering the item's name, this was probably a reference to , where 42 is the answer to "the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything". Patch history from . ** Combine cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 50% from 40%. * Magic resistance increased to 50 from 40. * Now grants 5% bonus movement speed. * Basic attacks deal bonus magic damage on-hit}}. While , heal for 33% of this effect's damage dealt, increased to 100% for . * Basic attacks deal . * Basic attacks (on-hit) grant and reduce for 5 seconds. Both effects stack up to 30 magic resistance. only steal 3 magic resistance per basic attack, up to the same cap. ;V8.4 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Bonus magic damage on-hit increased to 42 from 40. * Magic resistance stolen reduced to 3 from 5. * champions instead steal 6 magic resistance per basic attack. * Now stacks up to 30 magic resistance stolen from 25. ;V6.11 * + + + . ** + + + . ;V5.22 * Total cost increased to from . * Magic resist increased to 40 from 30. * Attack speed reduced to 40% from 50%. * On-hit damage reduced to 40 from 42. ;V5.16 * Total cost reduced to from . ;V5.8 * Recipe cost reduced to from . ;V4.20 * Total cost increased to from . * Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ;V4.10 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack speed increased to 50% from 42%. ;V3.8 * + + + = * Attack speed increased to 42% from 40%. * Basic attacks steal 5 magic resist from the target for 5 seconds, stacks up to 5 times, for a maximum of . * Basic attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds, stacks 4 times for maximum of ). ;V3.02 * Magic resistance increased to 25 from 20. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 30. ;V1.0.0.138 * Combine cost increased to from . * Total cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.118 Reworked * No longer burns mana, but still deals 42 magic damage on each hit. * New passive: attacks increase your magic resist by 5 for 5 seconds (stacks 4 times for maximum of ). * Combine cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.108 * Now damages enemies that do not have mana. * Fixed a bug where it did not interact correctly with clones. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Combine cost reduced to from . ;June 19, 2009 Patch * Recipe changed: now builds from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Recipe cost increased to from . ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Mana burn reduced to 35 from 45. * Cost increased to from . ;Alpha Week 5 * Mana per attack increased to 45 from 40, and tooltip fixed. }} References cs:Wit's End de:Ende der Weisheit es:Al Filo de la Cordura fr:Au Bout du Rouleau pl:Koniec Rozumu ru:Смерть Разума zh:智慧末刃 Category:Attack speed items Category:Magic resistance items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Movement items